


Replimat Admiral

by searider_Falcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: DS9/Voyager Crossover, F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searider_Falcon/pseuds/searider_Falcon
Summary: After a bought of crippling self-doubt. Here’s another one. Just something happy with just a touch of angst if you ship Kira/Odo like I do.





	Replimat Admiral

**Author's Note:**

> After a bought of crippling self-doubt. Here’s another one. Just something happy with just a touch of angst if you ship Kira/Odo like I do.

What are you looking at?” said Colonel Kira. 

She walked up to the bar at Quark’s to find Quark, Rom, and Jake Sisko huddled around the section that opened to the promenade. 

“Nothing,” Rom said a little too quickly causing Kira to look at him suspiciously. 

“It’s the Admiral over there,” said Jake, “Do you know who she is?” 

Jake pointed out to the replimat where a woman with red hair and Starfleet admiral’s uniform sat, clutching a battered steel mug. Kira recognized her. 

“Admiral Janeway. She arrived a couple of days ago,” said Kira, as she studied the admiral sitting at the replimat.

“Exactly. Janeway,” said Jake excitedly, “and she’s here on the station.” 

“What’s so special about another Starfleet admiral?” said Quark, “She doesn’t even come to the bar.” 

Admiral Janeway was sitting at the replimant reading a padd. Quark scrutinized the admiral before he refilled his usual customer’s empty glass. Morn nodded appreciatively. 

“Haven’t you heard of Captain Janeway?” said Jake, “Of Voyager. It’s the ship that got lost alone in the Delta quadrant.” 

“Which only shows females shouldn’t be captains,” said Quark. 

Kira shot him a look, “I’m surprised at you Quark. After all this time, after years of working with me and Dax…”

“You and Dax are special,” said Quark. 

“Do you know why she’s here?” asked Rom nervously.  
“She said she was just passing through,” said Kira. 

“Just passing through, to the edge of Federation space…I think there’s a story here,” said Jake pulling out a padd from the inside pocket of his vest. 

“Or she’s really just passing through,” said Kira, putting a hand on Jake’s arm. 

“Ops to Colonel Kira,” a voice over the comm said. 

“Go ahead,” said Kira, tapping her combadge.

“A ship is requesting permission to dock and their captain wishes to come aboard.”

A little surprised as to why she was being notified about a simple docking request, as Deep Space Nine received so much traffic, Kira shot a glance at the Admiral, suddenly curious. 

“What ship?” she asked. 

“The Federation Starship Voyager,” said the operations officer. 

“I’ll meet them at upper pylon two,” said Kira. 

Operations acknowledged Kira’s order and the communication channel closed. 

“Voyager’s here,” said Jake excitedly, “Colonel, you have to introduce me to Admiral Janeway.” 

“She’s probably busy Jake,” said Kira. 

“She doesn’t look busy. She’s just drinking coffee,” said Rom. 

Kira walked away leaving the men to speculate on the Admiral’s activities. She headed to upper pylon two, weaving her way through the crowded promenade for the turbo lift. She was joined in the turbolift by none other than Admiral Janeway herself. 

“Headed to upper pylon two?” the Admiral asked. 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” said Kira, “Were you expecting Voyager?”

The Admiral smiled, “Any time I get to see Voyager, I jump at the chance.”

Kira noticed that the Admiral hadn’t exactly answered her question but didn’t press the issue. They rode the turbolift in silence. Kira stole a glance at the Admiral who smiled to herself, her fingers tapping lightly on her padd. Kira heard about Voyager and her crew but never put a face to the name, Captain Janeway. From the stories that were told about Voyager, this woman worked with the Maquis, instead of imprisoning them. Kira had a soft spot for people fighting for their homes. She found the admiral instantly more likable, even if what all she knew about her was second hand stories and official Starfleet reports. 

The lift came to a stop and Kira led the way to the airlock. The two women waited for the the airlock to cycle. Out of the corner of her eye, Kira saw the Admiral straighten her uniform and primp her hair. It was slightly off putting. Kira’s experiences with Starfleet admirals were almost always all business. She almost forget that admirals were people too. The airlock door hissed open to reveal a handsome, human Starfleet officer with dark hair and a tattoo over his eye. He smiled as he stepped out of the airlock. Was this why the admiral was primping her appearance? Kira smiled and stepped forward. She offered her hand in the traditional human custom of a hand shake.  
“Welcome to Deep Space Nine. I’m Colonel Kira Nerys, the station’s commander,” said Kira. 

“Captain Chakotay,” the officer said. He shook Kira’s hand. 

“This is Admiral Janeway,” Kira said, holding out her hand in the admiral’s direction. 

Chakotay smiled, “Yes, I know.” 

His kind eyes focused on the admiral and Kira could almost feel a spark pass between Chakotay and the admiral. 

“Chakotay was my first officer on Voyager,” said the Admiral. She smiled at Chakotay as if they were the only two people in the corridor. 

“Was there something we could assist you with?” Kira asked, feeling like a third wheel. 

“No. Just passing through,” said Chakotay, drawing his attention back to Kira, “Although, my crew would love a few days of shore leave.” 

“Be my guest,” said Kira, “Will you need quarters during your stay?”

“No, thank you,” said Chakotay. 

Kira nodded, “Well, welcome aboard. If you need anything just let me know.” 

“Thanks,” said Chakotay. 

Kira turned to leave. She found it a little odd for the Admiral to meet Voyager at the airlock and then barely speak. Kira looked back over her shoulder and was surprised to find the Admiral and Captain Chakotay in a passionate embrace. The Admiral had her arms around Chakotay’s neck and was kissing him. Maybe it wasn’t Voyager the Admiral was jumping at the chance to see after all. Not wanting to intrude on their private moment, Kira turned away and continued down the corridor. With a sharp pang, she thought of Odo and how much she missed him. If it had been he who stepped out of the airlock, Kira would be the one kissing in the corridor. She took a deep breath and focused her mind on work. She spent the rest of her afternoon in Ops, distractedly thinking about Odo and contemplating her general surprise at how very un-Starfleet Admiral’s behavior was. 

By the end of her shift, Kira really needed to be around happy people, unwilling to let herself wallow in the quiet of her quarters and her heart’s longing for Odo. She entered Quark’s and found Jake, Dax, and Bashir. She joined them at their table. There are all gazing up to the upper level. Dax smiled happily, as she rested her head on Bashir’s shoulder. Bashir rested his chin in his hand.

She followed their gaze to find Admiral Janeway deep in conversation with Chakotay. They were leaning in close to one another. He grinned as he spoke. They were too far away for Kira to hear what they were saying, but Chakotay must have been telling an amusing story. Admiral Janeway smiled and playfully smacked Chakotay’s arm before wrapping her hand around his bicep. Admiral Janeway leaned in close as she listened to his story. Her eyes traced Chakotay’s face, clearly enamored. 

“You’re still fixated on them?” Kira said to Jake. 

“It’s not just Jake,” said Dax, “Just look at them. They’re so in love. It’s captivating.” 

Dax sighed and trained her gaze back to the upper level. 

As Kira watched, Chakotay leaned in close and kissed the Admiral’s neck. The Admiral smiled and Kira was surprised to see her blush. The Admiral caressed Chakotay’s face. She whispered something and Chakotay grinned. They left the bar and walked out of sight. 

Dax looked around the table beaming. Bashir looked surprised. Jake whipped out a padd. 

“Don’t write about that,” said Kira, placing a hand on Jake’s arm, lowering it to the table. 

“I’m a reporter,” said Jake. 

“Exactly. You don’t write gossip,” said Kira. 

“She’s right, Jake,” said Dax, “I think the crew of Voyager has been through enough. They don’t need their personal lives written about.” 

Defeated, Jake put away his padd. 

“You’re right,” he said. 

“Still, it’s the love...” said Bashir dreamily but didn’t complete the sentence. 

Kira agreed. It was refreshing to see an Starfleet admiral act like that. A reminder that they were not just a uniform. After a few moments Kira grew sick of the speculation her table mates engaged in about the Admiral’s personal life. She stood and headed to her quarters. She rode the lift to the habitat ring. She walked down a corridor and stopped. The Admiral and Chakotay were entering quarters down the hall. The Admiral backed into her quarters, gripping Chakotay’s uniform jacket as she pulled him inside. Grins on both their faces. 

Dax was right, the love between the Admiral and Captain of Voyager was captivating.


End file.
